Flat panel displays can be fabricated with planar electrodes. For example, plasma displays can include a discharge space positioned between two flat electrodes. When an electric field is established between the two electrodes, the discharge space can be excited to emit visible light, forming a pixel in an image.
There are several important advantages to be gained when one of the electrodes is a fine tip or an array of closely packed fine tips. For example, lower voltage of operation and higher brightness can be obtained with such fine tips. In addition, the sharp tip electrodes can be used in other flat panel displays, such as field emission displays.